gangsofboomtownfandomcom-20200216-history
Gangs of Boomtown Missions
Gangs of Boomtown provides a platform for certain missions. These missions are based on two interface lines. These two inerface lines are:- *''Reward obtaining interface line'' *''Storyline Proceedings'' Rewards obtained during missions have often proved beneficial to a player. Therefore, it becomes mandatory to first sort out these missions and then proceed to personal play (free play). On the other hand, Certain missions have also rewards but are attained after reaching an appropriate level. They always appear in a substabntial form. These missions proceeds the storyline of the game, that is, killing all the members of the Assassins Gang in maintained intervals. This interface of the missions in Gangs of Boomtown often co-relates with certain requirements of multiple targets. These requirements are greatly associated with the main target, the Assassin, also called the PRIMARY TARGET. : Besides considering the missions on the criteria of thier interface, they are also categorised on the criteria of different stages. There are two categories of missions when considering this criteria. These are:- *''Tutorial Missions (missions available at the very initial stages of the game), also referred to as beginner's missions. There are 6 tutorial missions.'' *''Moderate Missions (missions that are followed after the tutorial missions are completed. These missions are also called normal game missions). There are 105 moderate missions.'' :: Collectively, Taking all the missions as a whole, there are 111 missions. Moreover, There are certain missions that are subjected to the buildings of the game and certain missions that are with regard to the duels. When these missions are met, rewards can be collected. Another aspect, when missions that are directly related to the upgrade of Guns of Boomtown Building are also known as exclusive missions as they are always followed after the missions subjected to the storyline (i.e., killing the assassin) are completed. These exclusive missions provide a heavy reward. :: Missions are always stacked along the left corner of the game display called mission stack. Here missions that can be viewed normally are limited to four. When missions are more than this normal limit, that is four missions for display, there will be scroll buttons available. Missions that generally show "NEW MISSION" icon near them indicates a player that the arrival of the mission is new and thus not accepted. When the missions are accepted, they present the requirements for completion. However, the programmers and the developers of the game have updated "information upon scroll". This works as follows:- ::: When you scroll your mouse (computers) or mouse pads (laptops commonly), the information, actually a hint, will appear. This does not only happens with missions but also other requirements of the game that are not related to the missions such as the requirements of a particular buildings (Guns of Boomtown Building, Population subjected building and Housing subjected builings). :: At times, generally observed, missions come new but they aren't successful enough to catch the attention of the player. This is because, when there are already four missions in the mission stack and the new mission joins the queue, it takes place as the fifth mission. There will appear a scroll button. Upon scrolling itself the fifth mission catches the attention of the player. If missions that are stacked in the mission stack of the player are only 3, then the new missions that arrive catches the attention of the player immediately as it arrives in the mission stack taking the place as the fourth mission. There is another fact that is normally considered among players. This fact is:'' WHEN THE ENERGY IS FULL (25 complete energy unit), AND THE MISSION REWARDS YOU WITH 7 EXTRA ENERGY UNITS, THEN THE ENERGY UNITS IN THE ENERGY BAR REMAINS THE SAME AND THE 7 EXTRA ENERGY UNITS GO WASTE?'' : Answer to this is quite simple. Infact, the game is designed in such a way that it corresponds to the commands where the missions confer it. When you have 25 energy units present in your energy bar and you then receive seven addtional energy units, the energy bar wont remain the same. The missions confer the system commands that the energy wont proceed with respond to regeneration time when the energy is to the limit (25 energy units), by adding extra 7 energy units to the already existing ones. In this case, you will have a total of 32 energy units filled in your energy bar. If you loose even one of these units, the regeneration time will not occur because the regeneration time only occurs when the energy unit has reached 24. Missions are also based on social aspects. Missions that relate to the requirements regarding neighbour help are in this category. Category:Content